What Happened Last Night?
by nicluvly
Summary: Kyouya wakes with no memory of the night before but with more than enough incriminating evidence.


Woken by the shrill ring of his cell phone, Kyouya groped about for the offending object.

When his hand closed around it, he jammed his finger on the receive button before shouting, "What do you want!"

"Momma," Tamaki whimpered on the other line, "there's no need to shout."

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose, as his head pounded violently in his ears.

After a stretch of silence, Tamaki ventured, "I was just calling to see how you feel, after last nightâ€¦"

Kyouya blinked but the morning light coming through his curtains seemed more like blaring florescent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How can you not remember!" He shouted and Kyouya held the phone away from his head but the ringing sound of Tamaki's voice continued to echo through his skull.

"Can you _not _shout," Kyouya growled.

"Oh sorry," Tamaki whispered.

"Now, what are you babbling about last night?"

"I can't believe you don't remember last night's reunion party," Tamaki said returning to his normal volume," I'll admit I was surprised when you agreed to do shots with the twins but you hadn't been acting yourself for a while at that pointâ€¦"

Blurred memories of rows of shot glasses and a pair of smirking red heads came to mind.

"What?"

"â€¦"

"Tamaki."

"Forget I said anything."

Kyouya clenched the phone as a disconnected signal played. He hung up the phone to prevent the high tone from exacerbating his headache before calling Tamaki three times in a row without an answer. On his third attempt, he left a carefully worded message: "I swear when I find out what happened I will kill you, your entire family and your ancestors."

Kyouya tossed the phone which collided with the wall making a satisfying crunching noise. He laid, head buried in his pillow, for a few more minutes as the room spun around him. When the pain of thirst and the urge to urinate became too strong, he climbed from bed and into his en-suite bathroom.

It was when he was re-entering the bedroom with a glass of water and a handful of aspirin, that he noticed the flashing message signal on his cell phone. He snatched it off the ground before sitting down on the couch. After gulping down the aspirin, he scrolled through his messages. There were a few oblique texts from the twins:

**From Hikaru Hitachiin **

**To Kyouya Ootori**

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**

**From Kaoru Hitachiin **

**To Kyouya Ootori**

**I never knew you had it in you, Kyouya. **

He scowled at the messages scrolling up through the conversations but finding nothing to indicate what they meant. He put the texts aside and focused on the thirty facebook notifications in his inbox. He clicked on the most recent one:

_**Renge **__**Houshakuji**__** also commented on a photo of you:**_

**Is that really Kyouya! This is totally going in the next edition of Moe-moe!**

Kyouya scrolled up to said photo. It was a depiction of him taking a shot off the bar top with his hands tied behind his back. The caption read:

_The Shadow King knows how to partay_

Doing a quick scan of the remaining notifications, he discovered no less than ten other photos he had been tagged in by the twins. Between the bile rising in his throat and the growing need to kill, he stabbed the selection for his PR agent from his contacts.

While he waited for a sobbing receptionist to get his PR agent, he scanned the remaining photos on facebook which had doubled since he had woken up. Drumming his fingers on the desk top and thinking of all the ways he would murder the twins â€"and Tamaki for good measureâ€"he came across the most recent string of photos.

Haruhi was glazy eyed and holding a drink loosely in one hand, her free hand was wrapped tightly around Kyouya's neck while they shared an intimate â€"all be, sloppyâ€"kiss. He stopped tapping his fingers and simply stared at the photo for a few minutes.

"Murder isn't good enough for them; I am going to disembowel them all!"

"Not so loud, I'm trying to sleepâ€¦" a voice mumbled.

Kyouya turned slowly in his chairâ€¦ he knew that voice.

Emerging from the tangled bed sheets, her hair a jumbled mess, Haruhi rubbed her eyes and blinked at Kyouya.

Kyouya, in turn, dropped his phone.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

><p>AN: This is a birthday present to my dear Engimaticrose4 (I told you I would pay you back). Happy birthday, Darlin'!

Feedback is always appreciated and encouraged. ;) (and yes, I'm posting early just cause I can.)


End file.
